


Treacherous

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Love, M/M, Money, Past, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be fine, mum. Don't worry. Enjoy your holiday."<br/>Liam hugged her.</p>
<p>The shadowed man started smirking. Yes, he'll be fine. He'll be just fine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

Big clouds of smoke surrounded the mummed creature standing in the dark in front of the Payne's mansion. Geoff and Karen opened the front door. The garage door rose slowly as they hugged their only son, Liam.

"We'll be back in two weeks, okay ? Take care of yourself, love", Karen said worried.

"I'll be fine, mum. Don't worry. Enjoy your holiday." Liam hugged her.

 

The shadowed man started smirking.  _He'll be fine. He'll be just fine..._

They said their last goodbye's and Geoff and Karen finally headed off to the Maldives.

It was a cold and rainy night, the fog hovered above the street and covered the trees like a woollen blanket.

Just as Liam had wanted to close the door, someone said his name.

_"Liam"_

He recognized that voice. Liam turned around and saw a man stepping out of the darkness. He walked over to him and then it hit Liam.

"Zayn ? What are you..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Zayn grinned.  _What a successful blow._

 

_"Nothing, Liam. Nothing"_

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this amazing idea in my head, but I don't think I'll do it justice...  
> I'm going to continue writing anyway in hope it'll turn out alright.


End file.
